Kumogakure Training Session: Keyo and Kohaku ~2/3/2013~
Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: Kohaku would be finished eating a big meal at the kumo resturant and he would pay the bill and be on his way. He would then walk home and find a box in front of his door and a note "Meet me in the middle of the village for training and put these on" Kohaku looked at the note and then looked down at Kovu then he would open the box and find 50lb weighted arm weights and leg weights. "Wow these are heavy but whatever let's go boy!" I would say as I would quickly open the door to the house and place the empty box in there and lock the door and be off. I would be running towards the middle of the village and I would spot Keyo sensei. "So Keyo sensei your the one who called me here" I would say as I stood infront of him. DarkKeyome: I saw the kid approach me with the weights, slowly my arms crossed. Short kid... didnt seem super strong pity. Man I was always stuck with the wormy guys. “yo.” I said to the guy as I knelt down to get to his height. “ How's it going guy. You like those weights I left for ya?” I said sending a playful punch into his shoulder. “ They... will be your best friend from now on. “I knelt down to the boys companion that he always brought along with him. “ I didnt catch your name though kid, and im surprised you know mines seeing as I didnt put my name on the letter.... But yeah. Whats your name man?” I said scratching behind the dogs ears looking up at the boy for his answer. Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: I would look at Keyo then I would look down at Kovu. Kovu would enjoy having the behind of his ears scratched and I would notice that Keyo would be at my level." Yea the weights are very cool oh I didn't introduce myself...I am Kohaku Inuzuka the brother of Rikuzu Inuzuka and this is my buddy Kovu" I would say to Keyo as he would wait to hear what he has to say next. Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: Kohaku would be knocked back a few feet as he would then notice that Kovu was gone and I would look up and see Keyo holding him. He heard the words" If you don't get your dog back in 10 minutes I will kill him" As I heard that I would quickly show a glare at Keyo then I would put on the weights on my arms and legs slowing my movement just a little and I would get on all fours"Four Legged Technique" I say as my fangs would show and my claws would grow. I would then wait for the signal and the signal happens and I would charge at Keyo very fast and with an intent to kill. DarkKeyome: ( Post 1.)The male didn’t really attempt to attack me at all, how disappointing he was just charging at me like a damn fool. as he was charging at me I’d simply take advantage of the moment he was lacking the correct form. He didn’t state the time frame he used either... completely wide open. He wont last 1 round in the chunin exams at this rate. As he was coming at me, I simply stepped to the right letting him pass by me. Since he didn’t state his speed im going to say he was running at at least 15 mph, And he was wearing those so weights so enhanced or not... it would render his strength and speed. He could only be about 100 something pounds himself and he had over 100 pounds on now..... seeing as how the Four legged technique itself enhances said abilities in a Inuzuka, so as he passed by me in his blind rage I sent my right leg aiming towards the boy's stomach with a such a crushing force that he would go skidding backwards like a rock if my leg connected into his stomach like I had been attempting. If the kick landed it would hit him in his stomach like I stated but it would surely rip at muscles due to the fact that he basically ran right into it. I waited until he was exactly 3 seconds from my current standing spot so him dodging or evading said attack would be impossible due to me moving in such a heightened speed anyways. For him to dodge this I’d suspect he was a sharingain user of some sort... This was child’s play... once my kick connected to his stomach... if it did he would go flying back by 5 feet and possibly a sore stomach. I spun from the recon of the kick to look back at the boy. “ You.. Must not care about this dog...” It whimpered in my grip. “ Quit screwing around... show me your strength..” Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: Kohaku wouldn't have a chance to dodge his attack so it connected as I was getting kicked back I spat out some blood and I would see Kovu whimpering and a tear would fall from my eye. "I'm sorry boy I promise I won't let anything happen to you" I would get up and feel the pain in my stomach."I HATE YOU" I would yell at Keyo as I would quickly wipe the blood off me and I would pull out a kunai but since the 50lb weight was on my arm it would be slower than usual."These weights are a nuicence its gonna be tough to even move" I would say to myself as I would plan my attack. I would take out 2 Kunai and 3 shuriken and I would hurl the 2 kunai at Keyo then after 5 seconds I would hurl the shuriken. If the kunai hit they would stab both keyo's legs then if the shuriken hit they would disable the arm that Kovu was under hoping for Keyo to drop him. DarkKeyome: ( Post 2) I watched as the boys body fell, tossing and tumbling as he hit the ground. The crimson goo that he spat from his lips simply made me sigh shaking my head. “ And why do you hate me? Do you think... Shinobi from other villages, Rogue Shinobi... will care about your feelings? I dont give a damn how you feel about me....” I said to the boy trying to piss him off further. He has heart... but I honestly dont even know he will truly be strong enough for what I have planned... “ Those weights... have a lock.” I said to the boy as I cocked my head to the right pulling the Keys out of my pocket and presenting them to him. “ You better be getting used to them..” I heard somewhat of what he said under his breathe... the word 'Nuisance and weights' Is what caught my attetion to assume. He doesnt know... just how fast I could make him with those things.... and his blood line... he could become the perfect Inuzuka Taijutsu master with my help. As the boy threw the 2 Kunai at me, I simply stepped to the right and then the left he didnt state the speed of either weapons so i'd assume they went up to 10 mph. The 2nd Kunai he threw grazed my right leg. Quickly my eyes shot to the boy who was getting ready to toss more projectiles. ( Now watch how easily I can manipulate that long time frame you just used...) As the boy waited 5 seconds to attack.. I was already charging at him only being 5 feet away this would be easy to gain distance I got to him in less than 3 seconds actually he was about to thow his weapons his arms being in the position to do so my left hand was cocked back and as the boys arm was coming to throw said projetile I sent a POWERUL punch to the boy's nose. He was in mind throw... no way he could evade this unless he could reverse time or something. ( Not really ) If the punch connected it would knock him back another 6 feet and onto his back possibly with a broken nose with the force I applied. “......” Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: Kohaku would see that Keyo is already in front of him as I was about to throw my projectiles he would already have his left fist near my face. I would quickly act and pull out a kunai with my free hand and i would twirl it and wait until his fist got closer. I would take the hit but afterwards I attempted to dig my kunai into his left arm. If this connected there would be a large gash on his left arm exposing the bone that would need treatment straight away. I would get knocked back with a little pain on my face and I would still be holding the shuriken and I would throw them all. The first one would be traveling at 15 mph and if that connected it would slice the arm that he has Kovu under. If the second one hits it will slice his stomach rib area and if the third one hit it would stab keyo's left ankle making it harder to walk. ( Post 3) The boy slashed at me with his Kunai and it landed where he wanted it too it made me wince in pain a bit, I took 4 steps back. By the time I landed I already had the boy in my view watching as he was getting ready to dispatch more projectiles. I smirked and ran straight into the slow projectile weapons. I used my speed to force my body to the right dodging the first one, and the at the same time I had lashed out a smoke bomb on which I had swiftly removed from my back pouch at the boys feet. The 2nd one did connect in hitting me in my stomach. I was still moving though the blood flowing from my side and my ribs. Ahh but last but not least his last one that was traveling so eagerly to strike me in my foot. I used the bottom of my thick shoes to catch the projectile letting it lodge its way into my shoe using my left leg. as I pushed my left leg back and I was still moving at the heightened speed that I was traveling in. kicked my right foot forward in a hard sprinting position and my left leg was cocked all the way back like I was about to let it slam into a soccer ball I sent my left leg out like a bullet, easily at the speed of 35 mph this kind of speed was easy for someone like myself. The wind picked up around said kick which added a even hard harder force to the blows I was getting ready to send out. With the force I had picked up and my left leg building up momentum for said attack I sent my left leg out in 4 swift motions but it was 1 attack. Down, up, middle, high. The 'First' kick was aiming to hit the boy in his left shin applying enough force that the lodged in projectile would slice the boys shin right open causing a lot of blood loss. '2nd' one was aiming for the boys stomach which could be considered a death blow if I had wanted to kill him I added emphasis to this kick letting it force itself into his gut to the point that it would stun him. The other kick was aiming at his chest and would implode a powerful amount of pressure to his chest that could knock him back senseless last but not least the last kick was aiming at his neck which could slice it open on the right side... now this one.. could truly kill him. Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: I would see that a smoke bomb went off at my feet and I would be surrounded by smoke. I would make the handsigns Ram → Boar → Ox → Dog → Snake and yell out substitution!. I would replace myself with a log and I would wait for the smoke to clear to make my attack. As the smoke cleared I was right behind him and I would swing with my right arm attempting to hit the arm that Kovu is under I would use the weight as an extra blunt object. If this hit connected it would knock Kovu out of his arms and be would posibbly have a sprain arm because of the extra force. If he dodged that I would raise my left leg and aim for his face attempting to knock him back 5 feet. Again I would use the force of the extra weight as a boost of attack power. If this hit connected his nose would be broken and it would constantly bleed. DarkKeyome: His move worked as he planned to, the dog was indeed knocked out of my hand. and was now scurrying away. I stood there to see what he had up his sleeve next. As the next kick was coming towards my face i leaned myself backwards allowing the kick to breeze by my head instead of hitting me like he wanted. As he was pulling back from said kick i would have sent a boot at his chest the same time that i leaned back whether it connected or not the dog had ran its way back over to its master and i began to clap. " Perfect execution of your technique. But dont be a dumb ass... screaming out an attack like that can get you killed.." ( State the physical name of the technique in your post but dont yell it out. " Ahh either way,, you got your dog back. But im not taking those weights off... ill continue to add to them unill your 18 years old." I yawned and turned my back on him walking home. " Seeya later kid. You did eh.. 'Ok' Id give you a 70% if it were a written test... Do better next time. And ill be serious next time." Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: Kovu would be running towards me as i would get knocked back a few feet from Kaito's boot to my chest. I would pick up Kovu and hold him tight and I would look towards Keyo who was walking towards his hime."Next Time I won't slack off I will do better" I would say as I looked at the weights that were stuck with me. I would pick up Kovu and walk back to my house. Category:Kumogakure Category:Kumogakure RP 207